


Fly By Night

by Benfrosh



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: F/F, cuties on a pegasus, fefemslashweek2016, prompt: legend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyn prepares to leave Castle Ostia with Florina, for good this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fly By Night

"Are you sure this is alright, Lyn?" Florina sat on her pegasus, Huey, watching as Lyn closed the side exit of Castle Ostia they had snuck out of. "I don't want to cause a stir or anything..."

"I think it's rather too late for that, unfortunately." Lyn took the small bag she was carrying off her shoulders and started strapping it to Huey's saddle. "But leaving now is probably the best. If we stay much longer Hector might actually try to convince me not to go, and that'll just be embarrassing for everyone."

"Is it going to be okay? Just giving up your title like that?" Florina wrung her hands nervously. "It's just..." 

"I mean, it'll have to be okay, won't it? I've already given it up, and they're not dragging me back." Lyn swung up onto Huey's back and grabbed onto Florina. "I'm ready when you are."

Florina swallowed her doubts and snapped the reins, and Huey took off into the sky, a lone pegasus in the night. 

They quickly ascended to a cruising altitude and stabilized, Huey slowly beating his giant wings. Lyn held on to Florina tightly, long hair billowing in the breeze. It was so relaxing and calming that Lyn almost fell asleep then and there on Florina's back, cuddling close and holding her tight.

"... How could you do it, Lyn?" 

Lyn blinked awake at Florina's soft whisper. "Did you say something, Florina?"

Florina jumped. "Oh no, I'm sorry, I thought - I mean - I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," she tried to say all at once. 

"No, no, Florina, it's okay," Lyn said soothingly, trying to give Florina a hug without upsetting her balance. "What were you saying?"

"It's just... you had everything, there. A title, the holy swords Mani Katti and Sol Katti, the debt of everyone in Lycia if not the world, a whole future ahead of you... you're a legend now, Lyn. And you gave it all up." Florina's voice quavered somewhere between admiration and fear. "How?"

"It's a lot simpler than that, Florina." Lyn felt a small grin grow on her face. This, of all the questions, was the one she had thought about more than anything. "Choosing that life - choosing to be a living legend - would have meant giving up so much more."

"Like what? You could have had anything you wanted that you didn't already have. A castle, an army, a better life for the people of Sacae, a... husband." Florina took a deep breath. "I'm sure both Lord Eliwood and Hector would have eagerly taken your hand in marriage."

"I don't want any of that, though," Lyn replied, shaking her head even though Florina couldn't see. "A castle would never suit me, an army would be a responsibility I could never handle, the people of Sacae will do just fine on their own, and... I've never wanted a husband, Florina." 

Florina nodded. "Well, I understand that, at least, but what do you want, then?"

Lyn paused. Did Florina understand what she meant? ... Maybe it was better to be direct. "I want you, Florina."

Florina gasped. "Me? I... me?"

"Yes, you, silly. There aren't any other Florina's here, are there?"

"No, I guess not, but... you mean you like me? Romantically?"

Lyn pulled Florina closer. "Quite a lot, actually. All I could want in life is a quiet life on the plains with you."

Florina sighed. "I mean, that sounds wonderful, but..."

Lyn looked up to try to judge Florina's emotions, her tone ambiguous, but she couldn't see Florina's face. "Is something wrong? Do you not like me that way?"

Florina quickly shook her head. "Oh, no, not at all, Lyn. I've had a crush on you for the longest time, I honestly thought it was too obvious." She giggled. "Guess not."

Lyn joined in her laughter, and smiled before remembering her original problem. "So what is it, then?"

"I mean, I'm still just a pegasus knight-in-training. I'm still a nobody. Is it really okay for me to be with someone as important as you?"

"See, this is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about." Lyn gave Florina another hug. "I don't want to be this hero on a pedestal to be admired. I just want to live my life again. I liked being on the plains, just me and whoever passed by. And you, if you're willing."

"It's just... it's awfully hard to think of myself as someone you'd want to give up everything for." Florina shook her head. "No, wait, that's exactly what you're complaining about, isn't it? I should just treat Lyn as Lyn, because you're still the same Lyn that saved me from a tree all that time ago."

Lyn smiled. "That's it exactly." She paused for a moment, feeling the breeze run through her hair, and reminiscing on all the times she had spent with Florina back on the plains. "So? Will you come with me, back to Sacae?"

"Well, yes, but... I'm still kind of in training. I'll have to go back to Ilia for that," Florina replied sadly.

"Oh, right." Lyn pouted slightly.

"But I'll definitely come visit you every time I get vacation! And once it's all done..." Florina composed herself. "I'll definitely come move in with you. That's a promise."

Lyn smiled. "Crazy to think that a pegasus knight of Ilia likes a poor nobody girl from Sacae like me."

"Aw, don't be like that!" Florina replied in mock anger. "You're my Lyn. That makes you important to me."

They both broke out in laughter, and Lyn pulled Florina in tight. "Works for me," she said as she drifted off to sleep once more.

\---

"Oh, yeah, one other thing," Lyn added, her eyes jolting awake. "I still have Sol Katti and Mani Katti. Didn't you notice the two giant swords I was carrying?"

"Oh. ... Oops."

Lyn sighed. "Florina, for a pegasus knight you're awfully bad at noticing things."

"It wasn't a bow, so I didn't register it!"


End file.
